


In the Alley

by YouRuttingFool



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Hermaphrodites, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Sex, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Humor, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRuttingFool/pseuds/YouRuttingFool
Summary: Manon and Asterin get it on in an alley.
Relationships: Asterin Blackbeak/Manon Blackbeak
Kudos: 8





	In the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Asterin is intersex and it's part of how she survived the yielding this is just something I had fun with :3

Manon grabbed Asterin’s hand and led the blond through the crowd outside the bar. Asterin was looking at Manon’s ass unashamed, biting her lip as the Queen of the Witches expertly maneuvered them through the throng. The smell of unwashed bodies, alcohol, and arousal was both sickening and exciting. 

They finally made their way outside to an alley between a couple of rundown shops, closed for the night. The music and rowdy, off-key singing still within hearing range. “You look amazing.” Manon husked, pushing Asterin up against the wall and pinning one of her wrists. She started kissing and sucking on her lover’s neck.

“As do you.” Asterin moaned, reaching around with her free hand to grope Manon’s ass, “that dress does wonders for your- ah, figure.” Asterin said, stumbling with her words when Manon bit a particularly sensitive spot. She tilted her head to the side to give Manon better access to it.

“Please fuck me,” Manon smirked at Asterin's whine. The favorite part of her lover's body was demanding attention by poking her in the hip. She squatted down in front of her Second, undoing the belt on her pants before pulling them down, her underwear following suit. She grinned approvingly when Asterin’s semi hard cock popped out, quickly and almost excitedly taking the member into her mouth.

“Shit Manon,” Asterin threw her head back and moaned as Manon sucked her. Asterin bucked her hips forward involuntarily, causing Manon to gag a bit. “Sorry.” Asterin muttered, apologetic.

Manon shrugged as she continued to suck Asterin off, her gold eyes watering and smudging the kohl lining her eyes. Once Asterin was hard enough to be on the verge of uncomfortable, Manon stood up, kissing Asterin deeply. “Fuck me.”

“So demanding.” Asterin grinned. She turned Manon around, almost roughly, so her back was to the wall. She lifted Manon’s dress up, and pulled her underwear down to give the blonde access to her lover in the most intimate of places. “You're so wet.” Asterin observed, smirking devilishly at the wet spot in Manon's linens.  
“I would hope so, you'd be losing your touch otherwise.” Manon smirked, pulling Asterin in for another kiss.  
When they broke apart Asterin grabbed Manon’s thighs with both hands and lifted her up against the wall, sucking on the pale skin of Manon's collarbone and chest. She started to grind against Manon's clit, occasionally thrusting in then backing out.

“Come on,” Manon growled after a few minutes of teasing. “Just fuck me already.”

Asterin grinned, her face flushed. “As her Majesty commands. “ She said, breathlessly. The blonde kissed her, hard, sliding her tongue in Manon’s mouth. Asterin slipped into her lovers warm, wet heat. She started slowly building up pace until she was thrusting in and out of Manon at a near blinding pace. The sound of the two witches bodies smacking wetly against each other echoed throughout the alleyway erotically.

“That’s it, Sweetness.” Manon moaned, gripping Asterin’s shoulder with her claws, as the blonde fucked her against the wall, “I’m so close.” They both came close to the edge quickly from fault of the teasing they had both done to the other throughout the day. 

Asterin nodded panting, and made her relentless pace deeper. After a few more thrusts Manon's thighs started to tremble, a sure sign she was about to orgasm. And that she did, her juices running down Asterin’s cock and across her core as she moaned. Feeling Manon go over the edge was all Asterin needed to go over the edge herself. She started to cum, filling Manon’s slit as her own flooded. She let out a high pitched whine, burying her face in her queen's shoulder as she whimpered.

“That was....we need to do that more often.” Manon gasped after a minute as Asterin pulled out and sat her on the ground, her face still resting on Manon's shoulder. She gently pushed Asterin back, pulling her underwear back up and fixed her dress.

“Yep.” Asterin agreed, breathless as she realized she probably needed to pull her pants up. The edges of her lips tilted up in a grin.

“I’m heading back in.” Manon pulled Asterin in for another kiss before walking back towards the bar, swaying her hips as she did. She stopped at the entrance to the alleyway and turned to the blond. “This ass is all yours tonight when we get home.” She winked, giving a smack to her hip to empathize her point before disappearing around the corner, Asterin hurrying after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have stuff to explain in later fics but for now, lets just enjoy the witch smut.


End file.
